I Forgot!
by harrypotterlovesme
Summary: When Harry is hit in the head with a bludger, no one expects this to happen...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry woke up. It was the first quidditch match of his 7th year at Hogwarts – Slytherin against Gryffindor. Harry and his friends had decided to return to Hogwarts after all, although it would never be the same without Dumbledore. Harry didn't want to dwell on that, though. Not today, today was devoted to quidditch. He sat up and pulled back his curtains.

"Ron, mate," Harry prodded Ron in the next bed over. "Ron, quidditch, get up."

"Mione, Snape's essay isn't due till Tuesday…" Ron was muttering in his sleep.

Harry sighed.

"Sorry, Ron," Harry muttered. He pointed his wand at Ron and though, _Levicorpus-_

"ARRRGHHHH!"

Ron was awake. Harry let him down and pocketed his wand.

"Blimey, Harry, you need serious work on your people skills," Ron said grumpily, "Why'd you wake me up so early anyw – ohhh," a look of dawning comprehension was spreading over Ron's face. He groaned and covered his face in his hands.

"C'mon Ron, you'll be fine," Harry said pulling on his socks.

"Easy for you to say," Ron muttered.

"What I don't understand," said Harry, "is how after all the things we've faced – giant spiders, giant chess sets, man-swallowing plants, live brains, not to mention about 12 death eaters, you're afraid of a tiny quidditch game. And anyway, it's not like you haven't messed up games before and people have always forgiven you."

"Cheers, mate."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An hour later they were walking out into the sun, dressed in scarlet robes, amid mixed cheers and boos from the stands.

"Ok, everyone, this is it," Harry called to the team behind him. He shook hands with the burly Slytherin captain, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and they were off.

Harry looked up and started laughing. Luna Lovegood was commentating, a situation Professor McGonagall didn't look to pleased with.

"And Ginny Weasly has the quaffle, soaring up the pitch, ooh, close escape from that bludger hit by Gregory Goyle, I don't think he's very nice, oh, and Ginny's getting close to the posts, gosh, I wouldn't want to face that keeper…looks like he's swallowed a bit of Deranged Draught, a new concoction being brewed by the minister, I think he's planning to use it on his army of pixies…not quite sure that's legal – oh, sorry proffesor, I guess Ginny scored, so that's 10 – 0 to Gryffindor then, oh I do hope they win, I suppose they wil though, I mean, that Harry Potter's quite good, isn't he? Quite a few of the girls in our year fancy him…not sure why…I suppose he is quite nice, but I prefer redheads, like his friend Ron Weasly…"

Harry could see Ron's ears turning red from across the pitch. He laughed and turned his attention to searching for the snitch. About 5 minutes later he saw something gold glinting by the goalposts. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, as the Slytherin seeker was closer to the snitch than he was, Harry slowly started flying in that direction. He looked around him. As if still searching, while actually getting closer. He was 10 feet away, 5 feet, so close he could touch it, and-

"I've got it!" Harry yelled. He waved his hand in the air. "I've got the snitch!"

Cheers erupted from the stands as the crowd slowly caught on.

"Yay, Harry!" yelled Ginny, flying toward him. Just then something rather hard collided with the back of Harry's head, and Ginny's face swimming before him was that last thing he saw before blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry slowly yawned and opened his eyes. The first thing he was aware of was how bright the room was – the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Harry tried to sit up, but quickly abandoned that particular hope, as he had a throbbing pain in the back of his head. Ginny, who had been drifting off in a chair next to him suddenly leapt up.

"Harry!" she cried, "Yay, you're awake! Madam Pomfrey was afraid the blow to the back of your head might have caused serious damage, I'll kill that thug, Goyle, we were so worried…Ron and Hermione are just outside, I'll go get them if you like."

"Um.." Harry struggled to think of anything to say. What did she mean, blow to the back of his head? Why would it have anything to do with Goyle? His head hurt too much to think about it.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. "I'm so sorry, I'm being completely unhelpful aren't I?" She leaned in and gave him a kiss –

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. He knew Ginny liked him, but…

Ginny stared at him for a minute, then laughed. "You're funny, Harry," she stated before attempting to close the gap between them again.

"I mean it, Ginny, what's gotten into you?" Harry pushed her back lightly.

"Harry, we got back together again, remember? I decided Voldemort wasn't going to come between us," Ginny said with a touch of hurt in her voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked, looking around.

Ginny stood for a minute, and then burst into tears and ran outside.

A moment later, Ron came striding in, his face flushed red. He reached Harry's bed, drew back him arm, and punched him with all the strength he could muster.

"Wha-Ron! I- WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Harry demanded.

"I told you- If you hurt her, I'll kill you!" Ron said looking murderous.

"Honestly, Ron, what d'you mean? Hurt who? Ginny? I don't know what's gotten into her, she seemed to think we were - going out or something" Harry was trying to explain something he didn't quite understand himself.

Ron's face changed from anger to confusion. What was Harry going on about?

Just then an interruption came in the form of Hermione.

"What's happening, I just had to comfort Ginny, not sure why, oh Harry your eye looks terrible, and I've got to get to Charms, we're doing sleeping charms and I bet they show up in our NEWTS," Hermione finished, breathless.

"I'm so confused…" Harry said shaking his head. Why was Hermione worrying about NEWTS when they hadn't even taken their OWLS yet? "Did we win? Or did Diggory get the snitch? Is there gonna be a re-match? I bet Oliver's furious with me…" Harry shook his head.

"What?" Hermione face suddenly turned very serious. "Harry, what are you saying?"

"Well, I thought Dementor's weren't allowed on the grounds, I hope Dumbledore does something about it, I don't want to collapse again.

"Harry, there were no dementors…" said Ron slowly.


End file.
